Avanelle, The Forgotten Marauder
by Hopefeather
Summary: This story takes place in the time of the original marauders. So i was thinking, how come all the trouble makers are guys? Unfair. That's were Avanelle comes in!
1. Chapter 1

**BTW: This story takes place in the time of the original marauders. So i was thinking, how come all the trouble makers are guys? Unfair. That's were Avanelle comes in!**

Chapter ~uno..I.~

Her dad's a squib, mum's a witch. Their only daughter's name is Avanelle. Avanelle Ropinski. She had only one sibling if you don't count her best friend Sirius Black. The Ropinski and the Black families have been good friends since... who knows. Sirius Black had gotten his letter early that morning.

*flashback SB POV*  
>"Mum look, i got my letter!" a very happy Sirius exclaimed. He went to his brother so he could see it, and Sirius tripped and fell, again.<br>Regulous, Sirius's brother, laughed.  
>"It's not funny! I'm serious!" Sirius yelled.<br>"I know you are SIRIOUS! You are my brother how could I forget?" Regulous teased.  
>*end of flashback*<p>

Avanelle had also received her letter that morning.  
>*flashback AR POV*<br>"Yay i finally got my letter!" Ava screamed during breakfast.  
>"Congrats, little sister, would you like a cookie?" Zonko, her older brother, snootily replied in a sarcastic voice.<br>"Yes, I very much would like a cookie!" Ava replied, also in a sarcastic tone.  
>"Here you go!" Zonko screamed. Surprisingly he stood up and chucked an Oreo at her.<br>"Hey I thought we were being sarcastic!" Avanelle replied, but all the same picked up the Oreo, and ate it.  
>*end of flashback*<p>

Now she was dying to go to Diagon Alley, literally. She refused to eat or sleep until they went. Now she was just waiting for her mom to stop fussing with her hair. Ava was also rather excited to get to Hogwarts. Her entire family had gone and graduated as a pureblood Slytherin at Hogwarts. So she was pretty nervous about being sorted. Sirius Black would also be a first year this semester. Ava and Sirius are always mentioned together, never separate:  
>Q: "How are Avanelle and Sirius?"<br>A: "They've been turning muggles green without the notice of the minister, the usual.

Q: "What did Ava and Sirius do this time?"  
>A: "Lit the cat on fire, and destroyed the house."<p>

The ladder was said most frequently, well, not the part about lighting the cat on fire.  
>They were always pulling pranks or wreaking havoc among muggles or their families. But of course, Zonko would ruin their fun. Zonko, the Oreo throwing maniac, is sixteen and is currently a squib.<br>"Avanelle!" her mother screamed, she was apparently done with her hair," I thought you wanted leave immediately!"  
>"Sorry mother, I was thinking." Ava said with a distant look in her eyes.<br>"Ah, thinking. Well come on then lets hurry on! Sirius will be getting his supply also." Mum smiled as she said this. She had the insane idea that Ava had a liking for him. Unfortunately, whenever Avanelle disagreed, she would ignore her. Zonko of course teased her about it, but he soon learned his lesson; never, ever, insult Avanelle Ropinski unless you live near a hospital.  
>"Yay..." Ava sarcastically exclaimed, "Let's go." She and her mother stepped outside and stood by the curb. "Mum, how exactly are we to get there?" Ava asked quizzically.<br>"Oh right, we will be taking a bus, sweet," she explained.  
>"But It'll take hours to get from here to London!" she whined. Ava then noticed her mother sticking her wand out over the road. The wand was made of blackthorn, eleven inches, with a dragon heartstring core from "Ollivander's".<br>"Mom wha-" Avanelle's voice was then muffled by the sound of an engine. The vehicle to which this engine belonged to was a huge, purple, metallic, triple-decker bus. "Cool mom!" Ava shrieked. Avanelle stood beside the bus and stared at her reflection. She was pale as always, her abnormal, as her mother put it, neon green eyes seemed to glow since highlighted by the snowy whites of her eyes which were bordered with long black eyelashes. She was wearing black skinny jeans, green ballet flats, and a dark green casmier sweater over her light green spaghetti strap shirt. Then there's her hair. Her mother fussed with her hair so much, she had successfully straitened Ava's hair permanently. For all she knew, her hair might actually be curly, but she wouldn't know because it was straitened all the time, another reason to be excited to attend Hogwarts. The freedom to style her own hair! It was a stupid reason so she kept it to herself. At the moment her hair was pitch black, strait, and had grown an inch-and-a-half past her shoulders.

" 'Ello, my name be Josh," the voice startled Ava, and she spun around to see a young man in a purple uniform holding a strange contraption. " 'Ere es your ticket madam," He wound a small lever and two small pink tickets popped out of the contraption. He handed one to mum, and then handed one to me.

"Er... thank you, Josh," Ava muttered as she stepped onto the bus. "Mum. This is. Not. Safe. At all." Ava whispered. Although the interior of the bus was very beautiful, with a chandelier and everything, the seating arrangements were ridiculous, as were the chairs. The seats were literally miscellaneous chairs that were spread about the bus, some even facing backwards. They weren't screwed to the ground either, without any seat-belts, handle bars, or railings, this bus was sure to be a rollercoaster ride. "Now this is my kind of bus!" Ava murmured silently to herself.

"Where to miss?" the driver asked, "I'm Ernie, the driver of this fine vehicle," A man in his mid-thirties was sitting in the driver's seat. He had dark brown hair, and thick glasses.

"To The Leaky Cauldron please." My mother said quite hastily.

"That's in London," I added subconsciously, "Mum can we sit in the front?"

"I don't see what difference it would make."

"What do you me-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw the speedometer. It scaled up to three hundred miles per hour. Out through the corner of her eye she saw Ernie put the bus into drive. "Oh dear Merlin save me," She whispered as she just barely sat down in time, as it shot forward like a bullet. Avanelle glanced at the speedometer, one-hundred-twenty and still climbing. Her chair was rolling as if on wheels all around the bus, spinning and spinning, until suddenly it stopped, causing her chair to fly forward. She looked out the window and immediately knew where they were. She could spot Sirius getting on the bus. "Sirius! Over here!" Ava yelled, as she shot her hand up and waved at him. Sirius grinned and walked over.  
>"How's it goin-" Sirius began, but Ava didn't let him finish.<br>"Sit down quickly!" Ava whispered as she pulled him into the chair next to her. She untied her right shoe, took the lace out and tied the two chairs together with a series of complicated knots, finally satisfied, she sat down.  
>"Ava, why did you do that?" Sirius asked. Ava pointed at the speedometer and he immediately understood.<br>"Once the engine star-" Again Ava's voice was muffled by the sound of the engine. She instinctively held on to her chair, Sirius doing the same. Then it sped off, the two of them were whirring around the bus as it sped away, and by now they were laughing. It really was a roller-coaster ride. When they arrived, Ava and Sirius where so dizzy, they both had to lean on things to find their way out. Mum paid the kind driver with a sickle.  
>''Hey, Mum. Can we take the bus back home?" Ava asked her mother innocently. She almost fell down laughing at the look on her Mom's face. ''See you later Sirius!" Ava called out.<br>"What would you like to get first?" Her mum asked kindly.  
>"My wand!" Ava begged in a childish manner.<br>"Calm down dear, people will stare, and stop acting like a child!" her mother silently scolded. None the less, they walked inside the Leaky Caldron and into the small room in the back and tapped the wall in the correct fashion. Ava had been here before to pick out a broom as a birthday present, so Diagon Alley wasn't as jaw dropping as it used to be. About ten minutes later they arrived at Olivander's. Mum left her alone in the shop so she could go buy something. Ava was about to leave when she heard a sound. She turned around and saw a man with big blue eyes, glasses, and blonde hair, aiming a rubber band at her. When he saw that she had turned around he put it down.  
>''The name's Olivander, and you are Avanelle Ropinski, daughter of Angela and Joseph Ropinski. I believe your mother's wand was blackthorn, eleven inches, and a dragon heart string core." The man said as he ran around his shop. What a crazy person! Absolutely bonkers! Avanelle thought to herself. He soon came back with a wand that was about nine inches long. "Try this m'dear," he said as he handed it to her," Nine inches, dragon heartstring, yew." She picked up the wand and waved it around, and an outburst of air blew up knocking almost every box off the shelves behind the desk. "Nope. How 'bout this one? Twelve inches, unicorn hair, oak." All Ava did was touch it, and the wand burnt her hand. "No, no, defenently not," the man said hastily.<br>Ollivander had disappeared into the back, and after a few minutes he returned with a very elegant wand. "Nine inches, phoenix feather, silver." Ava picked up the beautiful wand and waved it at the mess of boxes she had created, and they magically placed themselves back into the proper position. "Perfect!" he yelled, "That would be one galleon, miss." Ava handed him a galleon, and skipped out of the store. And as she did so, she could hear Ollivander muttering, "Curious, very curious."  
>"Sir, what's curious?" Ava asked as she spun around to face him.<br>"Curious has four definitions-"  
>"No! You said that something was curious. What was it?"<br>"What was curious is the fact that, that wand, picked you."  
>"And what is so weird about that?"<br>"Well you see, not all these wands were made by me," Ava gasped when she heard that, "some of these wands were indeed made by my sister, Abigail. Most of her wands have sold already and I think that was the last one."  
>"So?"<br>"Abigail's wands were only sold to animaguses," he continued after seeing Ava's puzzled look, "You, my dear, aren't an animagus. Yet."  
>"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's an animagus, and what do you mean yet?" she exclaimed.<br>"An animagus is someone who can transform into a specific animal. I can tell you aren't an animagus because of your reaction when you heard the word."  
>As I walked out of the shop, my mom greeted me with a smile.<br>"What-" she began.  
>"Pheonix feather, Silver." I answered for her.<br>"Silver? I've never heard of a metal being used instead of wood." She said. Which made me think of Ollivander's sister, Abigail. He hadn't answered her second question, what did he meanby yet? Now what animal could I possibly be able to transform into?

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was the first chapter? Was it worth eating pop-corn while reading it, or was it so terrible that you had to glue your-self to your seatin order to finish. I'm not sure if you noticed, but there is a button down there that says <em>Review<em>. Try clicking it. Im _almost _positive that it doesn't bite...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I didn't think so many people would favorite this! Ava is pronounced A- as in ate. Long A sound. then va, as in van. Short A sound. Thought I'd tell you, it might have been helpful to some. =) Well heres to you guys!**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>**Me: Sadly, i do not own anything. *sniff*  
>Ava: Hey! At least you've got me!<br>Me: You're boring.  
>Ava: So are you!<br>Me: _Touche..._**

**Chapter 2**

"_Silver? I've never heard of a metal being used instead of wood." She said. Which made me think of Ollivander's sister, Abigail. Now what animal could I possibly be able to transform into?_

I spent the rest of the day in Diagon Alley, ending up with everything I needed, except on owl. I constantly begged my mom for a bird, but she would keep replying with a argument about how they were discusting creatures. So, I ended up getting a cat. It was an ebony silver spotted tabby, with turquoise eyes. It was actually quite pretty. For a cat. We also bought the new Comet 580 broom stick, I am hoping to get a spot on the quiditch team at school.

* * *

><p>I woke up early one morning, at dawn to be precise, but completely unintensionally. I just couldn't fall back asleep. So, I took out a text book and flipped to a random page. Oh goody! Potions. Egh. Never the less, I continued to read it. Terrible, really, but at least I won't have to pay attention in class. Now THAT is a good idea! I flipped the book to the beggining, and read. And read. Untill I heard a knock at my door.<br>"Come in." I replied. My dad walked in, looking very pleased with himself.  
>"I ment to give this to you earlier, but I momentarily lost it. And now, I have found it."<br>"Well, what is it?" I asked, promptly sitting up in bed. I LOVE presents.  
>"It was my mother's." Dang it! Just another heirloom. But I need to know what it is! "It has been passed down through my family for generations. From the mother, to the first born daughter." Ha ha ha, he's a dude, I wonder why he got it! "I was an only child, so my mother had to give it to me. But I am a squib, so it doesn't work. Or maybe becuase it isn't rightfuly mine." Finally, he took out a small box, and handed it to me. "Open it." And open it I did. "Your mother doesn't know I had this, so please, don't tell her." Inside the box was a necalace with a single charm. A small, delicate, beautiful, silver, feather. Although, I was curious. Daddy had said that he was a squib so it didn't work for him. Was <em>it<em> magical? Then it hit me.  
>"Dad, was your mother, and her mother, and her mother's mother's mother, mother's mother's mothers all Animaguses?" I knew the answer. Oh tisk tisk Daddy, I already knew. You should have already told me.<br>"Why yes, they where." thanks Sherlok, I already know that. Then again, why did I ask? So, a feather...  
>"A bird!" I yelled. Oops. Albiet loud.<br>"Yes. You know your mother hates birds, which is why you mustn't tell her. About that, or this." Or what- oh looky! Daddy has gotten me another present! He handed me a cage, and in it was another beautiful sight. In the cage, was a falcon. It was snowy white, and black flecks speckled its wings and back. It had green eyes.  
>"I love it!" I exclaimed.<br>"She is very smart, and if you become good friends, she might teach you how to fly." My eyes widened. I don't even know how to transform! "My mom was a robin, but her mom was crow. Each generation it is different." He said as he put the neclace around my neck.  
>"Hi!" I jumped up, looking for the source of the voice. "Hi!"<br>"Dad, did you say something?"  
>"No-"<br>"Hi!" The bird! I turned towards her, and stared into her eyes. "Hi!" This bird can use telepathy!  
>"D-dad, the bird-"<br>"The neclace helps you comunicate with birds. She can hear you think, and you can hear her think." wierd.  
>"Hi, er, what's your name?" I tried to direct my thoughts to her.<br>"Oh, Hi!" I rolled my eyes, "My name is Emrold, but you can call me Em! You are strange!" Was that a good thing?  
>"Okay, well, I'm Ava."<p>

* * *

><p>The day has finally come. It is August thirty-first, the day I finally go to Hogworts. I can't wait to tell Sirious. But how do i do that? Hi Sirius! Geuss what, I'M A BIRD! Nah. To original. My Mum gave me a small blue bag, telling me that it had some undetectable enchantment on it. But I hadn't been listening. I was talking with Em, who I had hidden in my trunk.<br>"I don't like it in here!" she protested.  
>"I know, you'll be out soon, I promise."<br>"When is soon?"  
>"Once where on the train."<br>"Fine." Then, I tuned back in on the conversation I was having with my Mom.  
>"And now that we have told you how to get to the platform, I will go back to work, and dad will go back home to finish his drafts." Ava heard her mother say as mum handed her a ticket. And with a snap they disappeared. Crap! How am I supposed to get onto the platform? I wasn't even listening to her! I checked my ticket number to see that it read; 9 34 **How is that possible!** Muggles are strange. I let Em out of my trunk, and on to my trolley.  
>"Sorry girl, my mum isn't very fond of birds."<br>"Well! Then I'll just-" I shoved a treat towards her, "Oh! Mmm! I'll just stay hidden from her. For now."  
>"Good girl," I stroked her back. I was smart enough to find platforms nine and ten, and the four pillars between them. Wait, four-<br>"Are you lost?" I turned to see a boy my age with greasy hair.  
>"Er, kinda."<br>"Oh, who's this Sev?" A pretty red headed girl appeared behind him. "I'm Lily!" She stook out her hand for me to shake it, and I did so.  
>"Avanelle. You can call me Ava."<br>"This is Severus," I nodded as she guestured to the greasy haired boy.  
>"Pleasure to meet you Severus." I smiled at him, and i <em>think<em> he smiled back. I walked over to the third pillar and started inspecting it. As I continued my examination, I notived Sev whispering to Lily, the only thing I could hear was one word; muggle. I glanced at their trolleys to see that they had trunks very similar to mine. I squinted at Lily, and walked forward.  
>"You wouldn't know how to get onto platform nine and three quarters, would you?" I grinned.<br>"I told you Sevy, muggles don't carry around falcons!" she exclaimed excitedly.  
>"Okay, so, how <em>do<em> we get onto the platform?"  
>"Sev knows!" Lily is kinda getting annoying, so I returned my attention to Severus.<br>"We run through the wall." Eh, ha, *cough*, hoo *splutter*. Very funny Severus, very funny. "I'll demonstrate. Then you've got to follow me, understood?" yeah, okay professor. And unexpectedly, he actually grabbed his trolly, and ran at the third collum! And then, POOF! He disappeared, just like that!  
>"Who wants to go first?" Lily asked me.<br>"How about we go at the same time?"  
>"Deal!"<br>"On three. One, two, THREE!" We ran and braced for impact, but it never came. "Lils, open your eyes." To our left were benches. But to our right was a massive scarlet train, across its side in golden lettering it read; Hogworts Express.  
>"We made it! And were not dead! Yay!" Lily shouted. I like this girl.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter two! Sorry for the wait, I won't bore you with excuses, but I do have good news!<br>Results show that the review button no longer bites! ;]  
>And yes, in this generation, first years are allowed brooms! =]<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So! Here's the next Chapie!  
><strong>**  
>Disclaimer:<br>Apparently, I don't own Hp. =( But, I do own Avanelle, she is mine! Mwahahaha! O_x **

**Chapter 3**

Once we had found an empty compartment Lily sighed with relief.  
>"This is good! A whole compartment for the three of us!" She exclaimed happily. After I put up our luggage, (mine and Lily's) I sat down. Lily and I sat together while Sev sat across from us.<br>"I'm not sure I've properly introduced myself, My name is-"  
>"Avanelle Ropinski." Sirius! Sirius had appeared at the entrance to the compartment, a wide grin on his face. "I've been looking all over for you!"<br>"Sorry guys, I gotta go. Hope we get into the same house!" My last remark was directed towards Lily who promptly began to question Severous on what exactly houses were. Sirus grabbed my hand and dragged me a couple compartments over to where he sat. There were two other boys already seated in the compartment, one had messy hair and glasses, and the other had strait blonde hair, and brown eyes. I sat down next to the boy with glasses while Sirius sat next to blondie.  
>"Who's your friend?" Glasses asked me.<br>"I would like to ask you the same thing!" I said to him.  
>"James Potter, at your servous!"<br>"Avanelle Ropinski. Call me Ava."  
>"Peter Petigrew." Hey! I think blondie spoke! He sounds shy though.<br>"So what house do you want to be in?" James asked Sirius.  
>"Hmm, well, my family has been pureblood Slytherin for at least fifty generations," this made James scowl, "so I'm in line for Gryffindor!" Jamie perked up abit. Gryfindor? Sirius's parents would do more than kill him! "How bout you Ava? Do you fancy a rebellion on everything our parents ever taught us?" James laughed, more like giggled. He sounds exactly like a girl!<br>Without knowing I replied, "If you guys are going into Gryffindor, then count me in!" I'm gonna die! But it'll probably be worth it. Right about then another boy appeared at the door.  
>"Can I join you?" He had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He was carrying a book.<br>"Yeah sure, what's your name?" I asked him as he plopped down next to me.  
>"Remus Lupin. Yours?"<br>"Ava Ropinski," then there was a silence. Now I guess would be a good time to show Sirius my new bird. I excused my self from the compartment and went over to Lily.  
>"So what did he want?"<br>"Oh, Sirius wanted to introduce me to his friends."  
>"Are you related?"<br>"Nah, just friends."  
>"Sevy and I were discussing houses, and he wants to be in Slytherin," she said excitedly, "How about you, hmm?" Not wanting to disapoint her, I just told her of my lineage, and just that.<br>"Well, my entire family has been pureblood slytherin for at least fifty generations, just like Sirius's." Just as I suspected, she giggled. I smirked.  
>'What?" She asked me upon noticing my smile.<br>"Oh nothing, your laugh sounds pretty similar to James Potter."  
>Severus decided that then was the opertune moment to open his mouth. "Your <em>friends<em> with James Potter? Ugh. No wonder " Dude! He spat in my face! Maybe not literally, but he still did.  
>"Well I'm <em>sorry<em> Severus that I have already made friends before school even started!"  
>"Friends? Those pathetic slugs are back-stabbing-"<br>"BACKSTABBING? You are the one who is back stabbing! I thought you might be a tad bit happy I've made new friends, but no! How could I expect that little from the great Severous Snape?" I shot daggers at him with my piercing green eyes. I grabbed my trunk, cat carrier, and the book I had currently been reading and left, flashing a smile at Lily. I walked back to Sirius's compartment and slid the door open, and promptly placed my belongings on the crowded lugage rack. I sat back down and sighed.  
>"So, what are you reading?" I asked Remus. Hmm, no reply. "I've been trying to read the text books lately-"<br>"Are you mad?" Thank you James. "Why would you read the text books?"  
>"I have my reasons. One of them being so that Sirius doesn't fail anything," I thought I heard Sirius sigh in relief, "I mean, if we wanna pull something this year, one of us needs to pay attention in class."<br>"But if you've read the text book, why would you need to pay atention?"  
>"Exactly."<br>"And what do you meanby 'pull' something?" Sirius has just asked a dumb question.  
>"Oh come on Sirius, not even Zonko is here, we can do almost anything!" James made a face, a grossed out face. "As in pulling pranks you idiot!" Remus laughed.<br>"Hey, do you think we could assist you in your mischief?" James asked with a wide grin on his face.  
>"Of course James, we can't go to detension without you, we would get lonely!"<br>"So, I guess we are all in on this correct?" Remus never gave me a reply becuase he was more interested in his book. "Okay then, we need a name."  
>"Why do we need a name? That's stupid!"<br>"Well, I think the slytherins would want to know who turned their robes red and gold correct?"  
>"Now that you put it that way..."<br>This time James spoke up. "The marauders!"  
>"Perfect!" I half yelled. Oh yeah, I had wanted to show them my bird. "Oh, Sirius, I wanted to show you something," I began as I took my trunk back down and placed it on my lap. I popped it open, and took Em out, and shut the trunk. I prodded Em awake and she opened her eyes and stretched her wings.<br>_"Bout time! My wings were killing me-"_ I tuned her out.  
>"You know, you should have a bird cage-"<br>"Remus, my mom would stupify my bird into another demension if she laid her eyes on her."  
>"Oh."<br>"Who gave it to you?" Sirius and James asked.  
>"My dad..." Well done Ava, another silence.<br>"What's in your other bag?" Peter asked, trying to start some talk. Bless him.  
>"Good question, I actually have no idea!" I exclaimed, emediately grabing the small hand bag. "Merlin's beard!"<br>"What's in it?" The boys asked.  
>"Alot of stuff," I stuck my arm in, my <em>arm, <em>and pulled on a random object, feeling its surface, "a broom, multiple books, !"  
>"What? what is it? And how do you fit all that in there?" asked sirius.<br>"Undetectable exspansion charm," Remus replied to them. Figures.

* * *

><p><strong>And Zat is the end of Chapter Three. *Bows* Thankyou, thankyou, *crickets are chirping* =] I have realized I am absolutely HORRIBLE at updating. I need to work on that...<strong>


End file.
